


Here I Am

by cloudy_skies



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A king and his knight are finally reunited. The feelings they have developed for each other though, goes beyond what is seen on the surface and it's only a matter of time before one of them finally cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the new anime, K Project. If you haven't already watched it, you're missing out! Goodness… I knew the moment I saw Kuroh rescue Shiro that they were destined for each other. It's still kind of hard for me to swallow the fact that Shiro was killed… I cried so much during that scene and when Munakata had to put an end to Mikoto, I just broke! D; I'm really excited for the upcoming sequel though despite the heartache I had to endure throughout the first season.
> 
> Overall, this is just a quick one-shot for you guys and after some thinking I've considered a few short drabbles to be written in the future for my other ships in the Project K series. For now just enjoy this quick bit. (:

Isana Yashiro, or Shiro for short and most recently to be more accurate of his identity, Adolf K. Weismann, the First King of the Silver Clan. With so many aliases under his belt, Adolf decided to stick with the name Shiro for Neko's sake and that of the many friends he had made during his time at Ashinaka High School. Only a select few individuals continued to call him by his proper title out of respect which was okay but he had taken a liking to his newfound persona in both appearance and name. To him, it was like a fresh start—one that he needed in order to detach himself from his cowardly past as Adolf K. Weismann.

Along time ago, he would have never imagined taking his throne so seriously—let alone taking actual charge and responsibility for his clan which in the past had been nonexistent and devoid of any members besides himself but now he had Kuroh and Neko under his command.

Yatogami Kuroh… Just thinking about the Black Dog sent shivers running up and down his spine—delicious shivers that left him flustered and yearning almost desperately for the other's presence. The two of them were opposites as opposites could be but as the saying goes, opposites tend to attract and he was beyond help the moment he realized just how much Yatogami Kuroh truly meant to him.

After the battle on Ashinaka Academy's Island, he had been lost in the explosion when Suoh Mikoto, the Red King had delivered the finishing blow to the Colorless King that was held captive inside of his body.

The pain had been real, the blood flying into the air as Mikoto's arm succeeded in stabbing him right through the chest, disintegrating his heart with a burning flame and destroying his body from the inside out—it was all real. That had been the scene in which the Blue and Red King had witnessed happen to him. Had he been a regular mortal the attack he accepted would have led to his demise but as the Immortal King, he managed to survive somehow and transported his injured body to a place where he could recuperate in peace without any disturbances.

The destruction that surrounded the area in which he had been 'killed' didn't leave much room for evidence or optimism in considering his chances of survival but here he was, alive and well for the most part. It didn't mean that he had escaped entirely unscathed though and as a souvenir for his miraculous escape from death the skin over his chest had been decorated with a red scar that stretched from the crook of his neck down to his mid-section.

The scar he had been given by the Red King sometimes left him cringing at the sight. He held no disgust for it whatsoever but the fear of how he had obtained the large blemish still managed to leave him breathless and shaking with anxiety. He had been so close to his death and doubtful for a moment about whether or not he would be able to live up to his last words to Kuroh. But luckily, fate had been on his side somehow and he managed to find a way back into the arms of his clansman—his knight in shining armor.

  
o0o0o0o0o  


The world was peaceful—quiet for the most part and Shiro thoroughly enjoyed the tranquility with each passing day in his new found lifestyle. There were still the usual squabbles between HOMRA and Scepter 4 but the Silver Clan's location was nowhere within the limits of Shizume City, making the First King's involvement with the other clans as minimal as minimal could possibly be.

Presently, Shiro and his clan were living in the countryside, away from the danger that was more than likely to come knocking on their doorstep if they had decided to continue living in the city. Kuroh had been more than happy to bring the First King and strain back to his previous home which he had at one time shared with Ichigen Miwa and the moment Shiro was introduced to the old house; he was touched by his vassal's kind gesture.

It didn't take long for the three of them to settle down into their new life and with some time Kuroh was teaching his majesty more about the importance of responsibility—which in simple terms meant chores like taking care of the house of course. Still old habits die hard and though Shiro had grown from his immaturity there were days where he couldn't help but laze around when the atmosphere around him was too tempting to pass up. This gave birth to the universal habit of sleeping in—a habit that the Black Dog deeply frowned upon since the action allowed the First king to waste however many precious hours he wanted in the day.

Shiro's constant habit slowly began to fuel Kuroh's irritation the more he did it and at the rate the Black Dog's annoyance flew, it was only a matter of time before something drastic was needed to be set in place.

Today was the fourth time this week that Shiro decided to lay in bed past ten and as usual Kuroh could be found standing outside his king's room with an irritated expression on his face. Neko had already left to play in the gardens after breakfast which meant there was only one more mouth to feed—a mouth that was more than likely smiling contently and drooling all over his pillow. The thought of seeing a line of saliva from his king's mouth made him roll his eyes and without knocking he went ahead and entered the dimly lit room.

"Adolf-sama, it's past ten again." Kuroh said, his brow twitching as he narrowed his eyes at the large lump that lay on the bed across the room.

As usual, he received no reply and approached the sleeping form with a soft sigh. Most times he would have bonked the silverette's head or turned on the alarm clock but this morning in particular he thought it best to gently wake his king up instead. Surprisingly it worked. The moment he laid his hand down on male's shoulder and curled his fingers on the rounded limb, the First King murmured softly. Shaking his body a little, Kuroh was rewarded with another response and a string of mumbles that began to grow louder.

"Adolf-sama?" He asked, his hand moving to pull the comforter down a bit as he began to comb his fingers through the thick white locks that formed his king's unruly bed head.

Wanting to get a better feel for the snowy colored tresses, Kuroh pulled the blanket back further until it rested on Shiro's chest. From there he continued to pet the other's hair, his eyes traveling downwards from the silverette's face until he found the discolored patch of skin that peeked above the collar of the teen's sleeping shirt. The sight made Kuroh frown and he couldn't help but let his suppressed sadness surface up for a moment as he sighed once more.

As the Sliver King's vassal, he'd been adamant in attempting to follow his leader into battle. He'd been so close—and was willing to fall into oblivion with him but for once Shiro used his authority to stop him and it saddened the Black Dog when he became restricted from helping his majesty any further on his mission. He didn't understand why Shiro had to go alone but now as he stared at the blemish adorning his king's once pale skin, he finally understood that his king had been saving him from witnessing what would have been his worst living nightmare.

"Mm—Ku…roh…"

"Adolf-sama?" The Black Dog said quickly as he tried to rid his mind of the depressing thoughts in his head.

"Mm.. no, it's Shiro…" The king murmured softly and in response to his sleepy reply Kuroh chuckled.

It took some time but eventually the silverette managed to open his eyes and stare groggily at his vassal with a sour look decorated on his slender face.

"Why must you insist on calling me Adolf? I thought we already established that Isana Yashiro would be my new name?" Pouting, Shiro moved to sit up slightly. Lying on his side, he adjusted his position to support his weight on his elbow, all the while trying to glare at the other boy but failing miserably throughout it all.

Blinking, Kuroh quickly bowed his head in respect but chuckled again after having watched the amusing display on his king's face. "I'm sorry, with all due respect—it's difficult for me to call you Shiro again when you're the First King but—"

"Is that it?" Shiro replied with a yawn before laying his head back down on top of the pillow again.

"Adolf—"

"Shiro." The silverette corrected him rather sternly.

Staring at his majesty, dark grey eyes became memorized by the cool amber pools that belonged to Adolf K. Weismann—no, Isana Yashiro. Before long, Kuroh's eyelids fell slightly and he gave his Silver King a smile, a smile that left Shiro breathless and cheeks flushed in nearly five different shades of red.

He didn't understand what exactly he was doing and with no experience in the realm of intimacy the Black Dog was going off on pure instinct. It was a tremendous jump from the usually conservative façade that he held and it made Shiro's heart pound against his chest as he watched the dark haired male crawl on top of him.

Their faces were mere inches apart and he could feel the other's hot breath blow against his skin, making it even harder for the white haired teen to breathe the longer they stared into each other's eyes.

"Shiro…" Kuroh whispered softly, causing the other boy to swallow nervously.

The Black Dog's face held the upmost tenderness that the First King had ever seen before. Though serious, there was something else that shone beneath the surface and even more surprising was the rosy tint that glowed on the once pale cheeks of his knight.

Before long, Kuroh moved a hand to cup his majesties cheek, his thumb stroking gently across the soft skin. Lowering his face even closer, he was but a breath away from closing the gap between their lips, their noses rubbing gently together in a tender manner.

"Please excuse my misconduct but I can't seem to control myself right now, Shiro…"

Without waiting for a reply, Kuroh finally closed the distance between himself and the Silver king, their lips molding naturally and moving along together in a passionate kiss.

Shiro was happy, so happy in fact that his vassal's initiation made tears of joy form in his amber colored eyes. Staring open eyed at the content expression on his vassal's face just a moment longer, the silverette then slowly closed the sparkling pools of amber and he pushed his mouth back against the Black Dog's.

The moisture he felt graze his fingertips caught Kuroh by surprise and in response he moved even more into the kiss. Angling his head sideways, he pressed his lips a little harder, his tongue lapping shyly against the silverette's until the First King parted his mouth and the two engaged in a battle for dominance.

As Shiro's tears trickled downwards, Kuroh held the smaller teens face in his hands. With each tear he felt graze against his fingertips, he brushed them away with his thumbs and kissed his king even harder than before.

Their kisses continued, moving fast on and off until Kuroh pulled himself back only to pepper the silverette's face with chaste butterfly kisses and pecks. Shiro whimpered softly, enjoying the love and care that was emitted in the way his vassal touched him.

Without warning, Kuroh's hand moved to brush the collar of his king's shirt. Grasping the thin material between his fingers, he slowly inched it downwards until he had a good portion of the silverette's scar in view.

Shiro laid there under his vassal's warm body, his amber eyes going wide and filling quickly with uncertainty once he realized what the Black Dog was doing. Since returning to his clan, he'd been adamant in concealing the scar he received from the Red King—not even Neko of all people was aware of its existence. For him, it was still a touchy subject and to have Kuroh blatantly staring at it made him shudder and feel ashamed.

"Please, don't look at it Kuroh…" Shiro said as he shifted his gaze off to the side.

Hearing the plea in his king's voice, the Black Dog ignored his request and instead opted to lean forward and kiss the edge of the discolored skin.

The Silver King gasped out loud, his body frozen with shock as his knight's hands moved lower to the edges of his sleeping shirt. Feeling the clothing rise up over his stomach, Shiro reacted quickly and grabbed the dark haired male's hands.

"Wha—what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Stop it, I don't want you to see it…" Shiro stammered nervously, his hands shaking slightly as they gripped the other's fists.

"Again, I'm sorry but I can't follow through with your request Shiro…" Kuroh's stare hardened. Shiro was well aware of how serious the Black Dog tended to be but what he was seeing now seemed more than out of character for his vassal.

Nonetheless, Shiro tried to pull down his shirt but the Black Dog stood his ground and refused to allow such a thing to happen.

"Kuroh stop it! Please release my shirt!"

"Just let me see it Shiro." Kuroh replied calmly and in a matter of seconds he overpowered his king and managed to yank the shirt off none too gently before throwing it off to the side somewhere from the bed.

Finally, the Black Dog was staring down at the true extent of his king's battle scar.

Kuroh gasped softly at the mere sight of it but he forced himself to continue looking down at the large blemish without faltering. Slowly, he laid his head down against the teen's small chest. Listening to his king's beating heart, he closed his eyes and sighed contently, enjoying the raw feeling and sensation of being able to see and touch the object of his majesties insecurity. Every now and again he kissed the scar and it left Shiro confused but most of all dazed.

"I don't understand, why Kuroh?" The silverette asked, his amber colored eyes staring up sadly at the ceiling above them as his vision slowly but surely became clouded but the oncoming tears.

Closing his eyes, the Black Dog took his time until he felt the smaller teen quiver beneath him. Noting this, he lifted his body up and looked down into the face of his king. There, Shiro laid whimpering as fresh tears began to roll down his flushed cheeks.

"Kuroh I never wanted you to see it… Why did you have to be so forceful?"

Crawling over the silverette, Kuroh laid down next to him and brought his arms around the smaller body to hug his king to his chest. Instantly, Shiro's arms winded around the Black Dog's waist and he hid his face into his vassal's shirt.

"Forgive me but I didn't want you to hide from me Shiro…" Kuroh replied slowly. Burying his face into the mess of white hair, he inhaled the faint scent of strawberries that still lingered there.

"What do you mean? Kuroh—"

"The day you supposedly died." The Black Dog cut into his king's sentence, leavng the Silver royal silent and frozen in place.

"You told me not to interfere with a battle between kings and though I respected your order to some extent I still wish I had been there for you…"

"Kuroh…" Slowly, Shiro managed to look up at his vassal and he met the saddest grey eyes that he had ever seen on the dark haired male's face. Clutching the material of the Black Dog's shirt into his hands, his voice hitched slightly. Sniffling, he looked down slowly and curled up even closer to the other teen.

"Kuroh, that day I didn't want you of all people to get hurt. It's my fault that all of this has happened in the first place and to atone for my mistakes I allowed Suoh Mikoto to kill me. If you had been there to witness my intended death, I can't fathom what kind of reaction you would have had… I wanted to save you from having to see me die and if you had done something reckless because of it, I could never forgive myself if you had gotten hurt or even killed yourself…"

Sighing, he felt a bit of relief to have his assumptions corrected and the obscurity that shielded him lifted away to reveal the truth.

"I finally realize that Shiro, but why try to hide it from me?"

Biting his lower lip, the Silver King took a shaky breath. "Because, it serves as a reminder of what could have happened and it scares me. I knew that if you saw it you would have felt the same, maybe even repulsed because I wouldn't allow you to help me… I just, I felt scared…"

Hearing the grief in his king's voice, Kuroh released his hold around the teen's body only to bring the silverette's face up as he stared down at him.

"I understand Shiro but this…" He gently touched the scar, causing his king to quiver and squeeze his eyes shut. "This here also serves to remind the both of us that you're not dead, that despite what could have happened, you were able to survive and return to your clan, to me…"

"Kuroh…" Shiro whispered, his eyes slightly widened with astonishment.

Letting the last of his tears fall, Kuroh swept his thumb across the silverette's cheek and wiped the small droplet away.

"The next time you try to play hero, I'm not letting you do it alone." Kuroh said with narrowed eyes.

Realizing the severity in his vassal's tone and in the way he stared down at him, Shiro nodded his head and a gentle smile began to glow on his face. Sniffling lightly, he leaned up to softly peck his knight's cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kuroh…"

"Good, because even if you commanded me not to follow you, it is an order that I can't follow through with…" Pressing his lips against his king's temple, Kuroh kissed his way down the silverette's face until their lips met.

From there, the two laid in bed together, oblivious to the world outside of the room. Kuroh eventually gave into his king's insistent practice of lazing in bed after a period of time and though he didn't show it outwardly, he enjoyed having the Silver King lay beside him with his arms encircled lovingly around the man who stole his heart.


End file.
